The Wrong Side of Heaven
by OliverQueen1
Summary: Shoko Mazaki had never had the easiest of lives. It seemed every time she blinked something would happen to flip her world upside down. But, after arriving at True Cross Academy, things begin to change. She finds people she may be able to trust. But, trust goes both ways and when people find out she's not as human as she claims, well, things get more complicated than needed.


It wasn't supposed to be like that. Never in a million years.

But, there she was and there they were. It had happened and there was no longer any possible way to turn back.

Eleanora Mazaki pushed through the panic and petrifying thoughts that threatened to cloud her perception and drive her beyond hope of retrieval. She ran towards the door to greet her flustered and terrified husband who had just delivered the news that neither of them ever wished to occur, ever thought could happen.

Of course it was always a possibility, a permanent threat looming over their heads, oozing fear and inducing unimaginable panic whenever brought up in conversation.

Only it wasn't a conversation now.

It had become the harrowing reality they had tried their hardest to avoid at all costs; if not for them, then for their young daughter who would never know what it was like to be free, to be accepted, to be understood, to be allowed to _live! _Eleanora felt an animalistic growl bubble and churn at the bottom of her throat, threatening to explode and consume everything in its path.

Her child would never know a normal life, would always be in danger, would be forever hunted and it was all because of _them._

_Excorcists._

"Ellie, stop, _stop!" _Her husband, Hiro, said in rushed panic, his hands finding her shoulders to steady her, his piercing blue eyes staring directly into Eleanora's own, calming the flames that had started to erupt from the woman. His eyes filled with tears as he brought his arms around her, holding her tighter than he ever had before, holding her as if it would be the very last time he would ever have the chance to do so.

"There's only one of them, so maybe we have a chance…" He desperately whispered into his wife's hair, he could already feel the tears slipping from his clenched eyelids. It was hopeless. They both knew it. They would not live to see another sunrise, but, there was one person who could survive this, one person that had a chance for a future.

Eleanora's eyes widened at the realisation. She pulled away from Hiro and glanced in hysteric frenzy over his shoulder.

Her daughter, Shoko, she could be okay. Nobody knew about her.

With fire glazing over her eyes, determination bean to leak from every part of her body. She didn't care what needed to happen, what she would have to do, but she would rather set the entire world alight with her brilliant red flames before she let those _creatures _take her daughter away from this world.

She turned to look Hiro. The emotion in her eyes was all that was needed to convey what needed to be done. With a solemn nod of his head he laced his fingers through her own, interlacing them together in an action that spoke more to either of them than one thousand words ever could. His other hand rose and rested behind Eleanora's neck as he brought her closer. Their lips connected briefly for one last, passionate kiss. Neither wanted to pull away, neither wanting to say goodbye. However, everything beautiful must end and every love story must have its conclusion. So, with shaking breaths Eleanora pulled away, leaning her head against Hiro's as a traitorous tear leaked down her cheek. Her hand squeezed and tightened in their grip. It was her lifeline, for she knew what would happen in barely five minutes time. Her steel grey eyes lifted to meet his own, her lips trembled as she told him one final word – the last word she would ever say to him.

"_Go_." Her breathing was laboured as she spoke; her voice trembling with fear, grief and loss. She released her hand from Hiro's, letting it fall limply at her side. Closing her eyes, it took every ounce of her willpower to turn away from him. Her hands balled into fists beside her as she opened her eyes. Eleanora was now facing the entrance to their home – a once Havana where her family could live in piece, now to be desecrated and left in blood and carnage.

She wiped the tears from her eyes as she listened to Hiro's retreating footfalls. He would keep their Shoko safe. He would keep her away from the fight, whilst she distracted the exorcist as their first line of defence.

With one last shaking breath, Eleanora began to drown out the noise, the thoughts, fears and vulnerability. She was an emotionless machine who had only been created for one purpose and one purpose only; to keep Shoko Mazaki alive.

If only things could have been that simple.

It wasn't long before the banging and shouting began on the other side of the door. Even shorter before the wood began to splinter and break. Seconds. Only seconds remained.

She hoped Hiro had gotten there in time.

There was silence. Deadly silence. Silence that seemed to consume, conquer and devour anything in sight. Eleanora steeled herself for whatever was to come through the door, despite the utter terror that dragged ferocious icicles through her viens.

The door broke open.

The exorcist stepped in.

A breath.

A grin.

Then blue flames erupted from the assailants body.

And all hell broke loose.

"_My dear Eleanora. I've finally found you." _

The words sounded strange coming from the body that supposedly housed them. Bitter, twiste – _wrong. _Blood oozed from the exorcists eyes, mouth, nose and ears at a pace that only seemed to increase the longer she stared at it. But, staring was the least of her worries as a blast of blue flames washed through the house in a torrent of blinding light. Eleanora covered her eyes as the flames whipped past her, not burning, but enough to make her skin glowing red once they subsided.

That was her first mistake.

For when she lowered her arm, the exorcist was in her face, grinning. A hand latched itself around her throat as a maniacal laughter made its was out of the intruders lips. No air could pass into her lungs as she was lifted up off of the ground and suspended mid-air. She grasped and clawed at the hand to release herself, but its was a fruitless attempt. She wasn't strong enough.

She felt a breath close to her ear.

"_You know I expected more from you. How did you become so… weak?" _

Malice and disgust poured from every syllable as he tossed her across the room. She collided with wall producing a sickening crack. Sliding to the ground, Eleanora grasped her throat with her hand as dry heaved and gulped for the oxygen that was slowly winding its way back into her abused lungs. Her vision blurred as she turned over and pushed her torso up with her arms. She was weak, she knew this – just not as weak as that _monster _made her out to be. If he wanted a play-thing, then a play-thing he would get; anything to give Hiro more time, to keep their daughter hidden – _safe_.

She swayed slightly as she stood up, defiantly wiping the blood from her lips. Her breathing was still laboured and her vision still swam as if she were looking from behind a waterfall…

… but she'd rather die than give up that easily.

She took a few steps before she heard a voice. A voice so filled with anger, fear and fury that even the strongest of Gods would have quivered in fear.

Too bad there were no Gods there that day.

"ELLIE! Get the fuck away from her you bastard!" Hiro snarled as he entered the room. He did not care for the blue flames that flew from the furniture around him, nor his immanent death that would surly follow; he only cared for his injured wife who still swayed on her feet despite her face being devoid of all fear. For what he did to her? That exorcist – no – _demon_ would pay.

He drew his guns from his holster and began to shoot relentlessly at the demon, not registering in the slightest what the colour of those flames truly meant. A savage scream tore its way from his throat as he ran towards the other being.

The demon lurched and bled, yet that gleeful and smug sneer never left his distorted face. Up close it wasn't hard to identify the fatal marks of upper-demon possession. The shark-like fangs, pointed ears… just the bleeding seemed to confuse him.

But, placed with those blue flames it all started to make sense.

This wasn't any ordinary demon.

_Oh no._

Hiro hesitated slightly as a lick of fear climbed its way into him.

That was his first and last mistake.

For when Hiro tried once more to fire his weapon, he found his hand trapped underneath a clawed, much larger one.

Hiro's eyes widened as he looked into the bloody eyes before him. This was it. This was how he was going to die.

The demon tutted, using his other hand to pull him closer.

"_Hiro_!" He was sure he heard Ellie call, but it was too late, everything was so distant. His guns fell from his hands with a resounding _thud_. Blood began to fall from his mouth as his ears filled with white-noise and his knees buckled beneath him. It wasn't long before blue flames began to lick up the sides of his arms, trailing over his chest, before reaching his head and engulfing him in flames. One harrowing, blood-curling howl left his lips before it became too much.

He lost consciousness as he slowly turned to ash.

It had been merely three seconds since he had entered the room and that was all the time needed to see a life snuffed out like a candle doused in water.

Eleanora had become hysterical. She had only made it half-way across the room before the love of her life had fallen.

As tears raged down her face, red flames erupted from her like waves from a tsunami. A calm settled over her as she stilled. Her silvery eyes slowly filling with a glowing red, like ink in water. She no longer cared for controlling her powers as she released their full capacity towards her husbands murderer.

The demon flinched, but covered it with a laugh, despite being injured by the flames.

"_I knew that human was unworthy of you. Your power truly is something to behold!"_

Ignoring those taunting words, Eleanora took large, controlled steps forward. Her appearance emanating power as flames set everything alight. She did not care. She had no one to protect. Shoko was safe, she was sure of it. There was nothing left to do now but die – die or do what she had been born to do.

Her back was straight and shoulders pushed back at she stood toe-to-toe with the demon. The beast looked at her with equal amounts fear and amusement as he rapidly healed from the burst of fire and fury. He brown eyes gazed into the broken red ones of the woman before him. A powerful woman with nothing to lose is indeed one of the most dangerous beings of all.

Not breaking her gaze once, Eleanora slowly raised her arm, fingers folding over one another as she prepared to take advantage of the strongest power she possessed. Her broken eyes stared blankly into brown before she snapped her fingers.

Only, nothing happened.

Eleanora's gaze broke instantly as she looked at her now outstretched hand in confusion and despair.

_No, no, this-this can't be!_

A high-pitched, maniacal laugh stole her attention away from her hand. The demon snatched her wrist before slowly pouring his blue flames onto her, letting them seep beneath her skin before releasing her once more.

"_You really thought that would work on me?! That you could freeze me in time?! I am the King of Gehenna, the ruler of an entire dimension – SATAN! No Time-Weaver, even with your power, would ever be strong enough to defeat me!"_

That had been her second and final mistake.

Eleanora stepped back, feeling the blue heat rush through her veins. She had lost. She knew this. She was seconds from death, yet she felt no pain. A daze clouded her mind as she looked towards her hands – they were melting; all of her was melting… from the inside out. She did not scream as she slid to the floor, did not cry for she could feel nothing. The only thing that could register in her mind was the consuming blue light that strangled everything, before the world faded into the blackest abyss.

—

**Okay so lets hope this upload doesn't freak out like the last one. But, aside from that, welcome to Shoko's story! man am I exited fir this.**

**Please follow and review. your comments really help motivate me and I love hearing what you guys think!**

**until next time...**

**-Live long and prosper**


End file.
